battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
The Taurus Model 44SS6, also known as the Taurus Model 44 or simply T44 is a revolver produced by Forjas Taurus of Brazil and Taurus International Manufacturing Inc. in the United States. The Model 44SS6 is a stainless steel revolver chambered in the .44 Remington Magnum round and has a 6 inch barrel that is ported near the front sight for recoil compensation. The Model 44 bears much resemblance to Taurus' well-known "Raging Bull" series of revolvers, but has a different grip and lacks the dual lockup cylinder of the Raging Bull series. The Model 44 comes with a few safety features to prevent accidental firing such as a key that does not allow the trigger to be depressed or the hammer cocked, as well as locking the manual safety on. It also has a transfer bar to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin unless the trigger is fully depressed. Although not adopted by any military force, the Model 44 is available for purchase by civilians and military personnel alike. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the .44 Magnum is a large-caliber revolver that features high power, high accuracy, and recoil, with a lower rate of fire, and sharp and easy to use iron sights. It has a 6-round capacity, and reloads with a full-moon speed-loader. Singleplayer The .44 Magnum is used by Solomon in the singleplayer campaign, as he is seen using it in Semper Fidelis, Uprising, and The Great Destroyer. The player, however, has no interaction with the gun in the campaign. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is unlocked upon reaching level 36 in multiplayer, while an alternate version, the .44 SCOPED, has a mounted 3.4x magnification PK-A that is unlocked once reaching level 44. The .44 Magnum is an incredibly powerful side arm, requiring only two shots to the torso or one shot to the head up to about 20 meters to kill. At range, it will require about five torso shots or less to kill past 50 meters. The scoped version can be useful for players who wish to still have a mid-range weapon when equipping a shotgun or PDW that is better suited for close range. The Magnum may also be useful to some players for the ability to destroy explosives. Versus the MP-412 REX, the .44 Magnum has a higher damage, recoil, bullet velocity, longer one- or two-shot kill range, and hipfire accuracy but the MP412 has a faster reload time by almost half a second, less recoil, and a faster fire rate that makes it edge out over the .44 Magnum at close range for taking down opponents quicker. However, the .44 Magnum's increased bullet velocity allows it to take down targets faster at mid to long range. The .44 Magnum performs better than all of the semi-automatic pistols in close to mid range in dispatching threats, and no longer suffers from its original low fire rate at ranges past 50 meters. In the 1.04 Patch, the .44 now has an increased rate of fire. A similar change has also been applied to the M1911. The patch also gave the gun a new firing sound and its damage was slightly buffed, especially at longer ranges. Also, much like the DICE exclusive M1911 S-TAC pistol variant, the .44 Magnum has a suppressor variant with a Laser Sight only available to DICE employees for use in kits, however picking up a dead employee's kit will allow the use of the suppressor .44 Magnum with its laser. This weapon was first spotted on a few frames of the Donya Fortress trailer. Gallery battlefield-3-magnum-4-620x348.jpg|The .44 Magnum at Noshahr Canals in Conquest while being fired. battlefield-3-magnum-2-620x348.jpg|The .44 Magnum's iron sights. .44MagnumProficiencyDogTag.png|The .44 Magnum Proficiency Dog Tag. taurus.png|The .44 Magnum Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 3 .44 Magnum Rest.png|'.44 Magnum'. Battlefield 3 .44 Magnum IS.png|Iron sight. 0.44 Magnum Scoped.png|'.44 Scoped'. .44 Magnum Scoped Zoom.png|View through PK-A 3.4X. 0.44 Magnum Scoped Reloading.png|Reloading the .44 Scoped. .44 Magnum Side Render HQ.png|Side render of the .44 Magnum. Battlefield 3 .44 Magnum Model Renders.png|The .44 Magnum model in various angles. Battlefield 4 The .44 Magnum is a sidearm featured in Battlefield 4. It features the highest damage and fastest bullet velocity of all sidearms, but also has the lowest rate of fire, slowest reload time, and is tied with having the fewest bullets per reload. It can kill within 2-3 shots, being a one hit kill with a headshot. Unlike all other sidearms, the M412 REX and the .44 Magnum have a delay to shoot after pulling the trigger, to simulate the heavy pull of the double-action revolver mechanism. However, the delay is longer for the .44 Magnum. Both the MP-412 REX and .44 Magnum, being revolvers, cannot equip suppressors due to the escape of gases in the mechanism. Singleplayer The .44 Magnum does not appear in the singleplayer campaign. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is the second to last sidearm to be unlocked in multiplayer, requiring 51,000 pistol score. Compared to Battlefield 3, it now has a delay to fire, making it slower to get off a shot. Its power at close range has been somewhat reduced, but it now has more stopping power at range, able to take down an enemy in a maximum of three hits. The .44 Magnum can equip any handgun attachment other than Suppressors. Players who have owned multiple Battlefield games also will obtain a Veteran Battlepack with a 3x Scope for the .44 Magnum. Trivia *The Battlefield Vietnam handgun, the M-19, is referred to as .44 Magnum in the game's files. *The Battlelog description of the .44 Magnum's states that the .44 Magnum is the "most powerful handgun in the world", and that a single round can "blow your head clean off." This is a direct reference to Dirty Harry Callahan's line in his titular film. *Additionally, the True Handgun Master Dogtag features Dirty Harry Callahan holding two .44 Magnum pistols and the words "Make My Day". This is another reference to the film. *During the final mission of the campaign, the character David Montes is killed by a .44 Magnum by Solomon in Times Square, New York. *In Battlefield 3, the .44 Magnum is the only sidearm that can use a scope, instead of the normal iron sights. *Before the beta of Battlefield 3, it was named "T44"—abbreviating the gun's real name. *On Battlefield 3 after 1.07 update, while using the US Support kit, players could choose a glitched model of the .44 Magnum: that had the same stats as the normal one, but it was equipped with an invisible laser sight that increases hipfire accuracy. This has been patched since the End Game update. *DICE employees have access to a .44 Magnum with a suppressor and a laser sight. See also *MP-412 *M-19 External links *Model 44SS6 on Taurus International de:.44 Magnum Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4